Relating to the Field of Sound Transducers Intended for Binaural Listening That is Characteristically That of Human Beings
                1) THE RECORDING AND REPRODUCTION OF WAVER PATTERNS (PCT/CA95/00336) International Publication Number: WO 95/35012—International Publication Date: 21 Dec. 1995                    Applicant and Inventor: Saretzky, Eric.            This describes the classical method of recording and reproducing audible sound directly through loudspeakers only in a realistic and precise manner, but that excludes geo-electrical effects and infra-acoustic (infrasounds) and ultra-acoustic (ultrasounds) elements of sound, and which requires a great number of perfectly synchronized channels.                        2) DIRECTIONAL HEARING AID                    Patent Number: U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,738 Date of Patent: 14 Jun. 1988            Inventors: Brearley, Maurice N. and Widrow, Bernard.            This constitutes the first truly valid prototype of a monophonic device not yet influenced by geo-electric effects in any specific way. This device is improved upon in U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,875, but only with respect to the objectives set: i.e. to assist the hard of hearing to be able to achieve even directional hearing in:                        3) DIRECTIONAL HEARING SYSTEM                    Patent Number: U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,875 Date of Patent: 11 Aug. 1998            Inventors: Widrow, Bernard and Lehr, Michael A.                        4) No title available.                    Patent Number: FR 2501448 Publication date: 10 Sep. 1982            Applicant and Inventor: Chesnard, Henri.            Where a sound recorded normally is reproduced in holophonic form (i.e. virtually but not really recorded in three dimensions).            Such a methodology will not achieve significant results as can be deduced from:                        5) RECORDING AND PLAY BACK TWO-CHANNEL SYSTEM FOR PROVIDING HOLOPHONIC REPRODUCTION OF SOUNDS                    International Publication Number WO 98/07299—International Publication Date: 19 Feb. 1998 Applicant and Inventor: Finsterle, Luca Gubert.                        6) OMNIDIRECTIONAL SOUND FIELD REPRODUCING SYSTEM                    Patent Number: U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,342 Publication Date: 16 Jul. 1974            Inventors: Christensen, Roy Martin; Gibson, James John; Le Roy, Linberg Allen.            Develops a methodology for picking up and reproducing in quadraphonic form using three channels; less efficient than 1) but more practical whilst still introducing certain inaccuracies in the directional reproduction and greatly limiting the space available to the listener for perfect listening,                        7) A STEERABLE AND VARIABLE FIRST-ORDER DIFFERENTIAL MICROPHONE ARRAY                    Patent Number: U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,127 Date of Patent 7 Oct. 1998            Inventor: Elko, Gary Wayne.            An extremely accurate device for pinpoint picking up but that does not appear to be particularly suited to human binaural hearing.This next device appears to be a decided improvement, even though unsuitable for binaural listening (which was on the cutting edge in 1977):                        8) COINCIDENT MICROPHONE SIMULATION COVERING THREE DIMENSIONAL SPACE AND YIELDING VARIOUS DIRECTIONAL OUTPUTS                    Patent Number: U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,779 Publication Date: 16 Aug. 1977            Inventors: Craven, Peter Graham and Gerzon, Michael Anthony.                        9) The following are to a certain extent less pertinent than the ones listed above:        
Patent Number:US 4536887(Publication Date: 20 Aug. 1985)Patent Number:US 4703506(Publication Date: 27 Oct. 1987)Patent Number:US 4752961(Publication Date: 21 Jun. 1988)Patent Number:EP 0690657(Publication Date: 03 Jan. 1996)Patent Number:US 5581620(Publication Date: 03 Dec. 1996).Devices that are in no way pertinent using the following artificial and contrived methodologies such as this:
Patent Number:US 5583962(Publication Date: 10 Dec. 1996)that irreparably and in a contrived way alters signals that are truly tridimensional (in this case it would be more accurate to speak of virtual three dimensionality rather than real). Such as for example in:
Patent Number:US 3800088(Publication Date: 26 Mar. 1974).